A wave-producing ornament is a device containing liquid to show changeful waves and mainly includes a base and a liquid container. A swing mechanism is mounted in the base to cause the liquid container supported on a top of the base to swing like a seesaw, so that liquid in the liquid container waves to produce changeful and beautiful views. There are at least four different types of swing mechanisms for such wave-producing ornaments, including cam driving type, push bar driving type, and cradle swinging type. Some of these swing mechanisms are currently available in the market and some are presently patent pending. The cam driving type and the push bar driving type are simple in their structure but they are designed to directly push the considerably heavy liquid container and therefore tend to wear and break due to friction.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a swing mechanism for the wave-producing ornaments that is simple in structure and is not subject to easy wear.